


Sodomy

by Gemmaa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Hyung Kink, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinky, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmaa/pseuds/Gemmaa
Summary: Jackson wonders how it all came about between him and Bambam. Even now he's not sure.





	Sodomy

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully im not pitch-forked for underage!Bambam. It just fit :/
> 
> 17,20.

There's always something greatly satisfying about how well Bambam takes his cock. How his body just stretches and stretches.

He takes it so well but always so violently now. Bambam claws at his back, digs unapologetically deep, arches in, clings to his hyung.

One of the marks particularly stings, Jackson snaps his hips in irritation, jostling a loud cry from the boy. Bambam lifts his right hand and holds Jackson close. It's cold in the room but when they're together like this, it burns hot. Perfect.

Jackson usually prefers to take his time, use lots of lube and open Bambam up nice and slow. Feel around the cavern of his insides, use his length to really carve out a space inside of Bambam until his body feels like it was made for Jackson and Jackson alone. 

It might have been. 

So Jackson likes to fuck into the boy nice and firm, deep and easy─while Bambam's tastes have been more..Alternate as of late. Harder, faster, hissing challenges into Jackson's ear as he scratches up his back beyond repair. Jackson has probably tolerated this behavior for too long. It's escalating, which is concerning. Bambam no longer likes to be taken from behind, he lays on his back now, legs wrapped around Jackson’s waist, nails drawing blood.

The boy obviously has some issues to work out, sure.

Jackson feels him shudder around his cock before he actually sees the tears on Bambam's cheeks. He frowns, a small pinch sparking between his eyebrows in irritation.

He pulls back.

"Don't start crying like a bitch for no reason, Bambam, you know I hate that shit." Jackson snaps his hips at the word 'bitch' and Bambam chokes, legs spreading wider.

"Give me a damn reason then." Bambam's voice doesn't even waiver though the tears multiply on his cheeks. He's strong in his own way, he is, Bambam definitely doesn't cry much anymore, not like he used to. Now, Jackson is only witness to it in these types of situations. He frowns, hips rolling languidly, the slick slide of his cock pushing a trembling moan from his friends lips.

Then Bambam's whispering in his ear, hands gripping too tightly on his arms, leaning in, wrapping his limbs around Jackson in a way more reminiscent of a snake ready to strike than the way Jackson would want Bambam to cling to him. Bambam has a whispering voice like crushed leaves. Jackson barely hears what he has to say.

"Do me how you want" He's right there, right against Jackson's ear. He feels the soft movement of his lips, and combined with the hot quivering of his insides it pulls a rough groan from his throat.

"Fuck me Jackson Hyung, fuck me hard, make me feel it─.” Bambam uses an honorific he rarely bothers with nowadays and Jackson adjusts how he's holding his hips, pulls the boy tightly to him. Bambam's body is still soft in places, reminiscent of the baby fat in his cheeks he just won't grow out of for a while. Jackson still looks at him and sees all the things that could be improved, but holding Bambam down like this, feeling him stretch so nicely around the girth of his cock, its hard to think of him as anything other than perfect. 

God's perfect creation. Jackson’s favorite dongsaeng. How can he deny the boy anything?

Jackson braces himself on the bed, folding Bambam in half the more he leans down. Bambam's legs can barely lock around his waist, but they try nonetheless. Jackson takes a deep breath before his thrusts pick up in both speed and intensity. He starts fucking Bambam like a training exercise, going hard and fast and expecting him to keep up. Only, Jackson doesn't really expect him to keep up at all, the boys already crying, and now sobbing, being jerked around, used roughly by his hyungs cock.

Irritation flares in Jackson's chest. Why does Bambam ask for it like this? Some misguided sense of rebellion he's sure. His hips snap brutally, the harsh snapping of skin echoing through the hotel room. Leaning closer, Jackson growls into Bambam's ear.

"Is it easier to hate me when I fuck you like you don't matter?"

Jackson almost doesn't expect the sting of another set of claw marks on his shoulders, he hisses, keeps up the pace. Bambam is tight and hot around him. So much better to fuck than any woman he's been with, though its impossible to ignore the similarities with how feminine Bambam looks half the time.

"You know that'll never be true. I need you, you're my everythi─." Bambam turns his face away, causing Jackson to lean in closer to his ear, the rough stubble at his jaw scratching at Bambam's smooth sharp one.

Tears. Jackson catches one with his tongue. He had never been into tears before. Bambam might be changing his mind about that, with every sob and hiccup, every desperate arch and push of his hips, cock ready to burst, rubbing slick precum over the planes of Jackson's stomach. He looks good falling apart like this. Absolutely pathetic, but still very appealing. Jackson hopes Bambam, his Bambam doesn't show this side of himself to anyone else. Perhaps its therapeutic for Bambam, being as loud as he wants in their private space, isolated from the rest of the world.

Jackson never intended for this to keep happening, or really for it to happen at all in the first place. He never wanted to ruin Bambam like this. He never wanted to ruin Bambam at all, But, Jackson would be a liar if he said he wasn't filled with sick, glorious relief and satisfaction when Bambam kept initiating this behavior. Or at least inviting it.

"You like to pretend you're not drooling for my cock, Bambam?" Jackson raises his voice above the harsh sounds of a good fuck, above Bambam’s wailing but he only gets louder, sobs turning into moans turning into yells. The harder Jackson pounds him the louder he gets. A sick sense of power fills Jackson's chest and suddenly he has energy for days, for weeks. He pulls up Bambam's hips to an angle in which he's sure to hit his prostate perfectly with the prominent curve of his cock.

When he starts thrusting again Bambam tenses, muscles locking up, pulled taught like a bow. No more noise escapes his lips until he's coming violently with a ragged yell, thick ropes of cum painting his own chest, clinging to his hyungs abs. Jackson fucks him through it, not slowing as Bambam begins sobbing again in earnest. He feels energized by Bambam letting go like this, doesn't plan on letting up until the boy cums again. He wants a reason to cry? Jackson will always give him one.

"You're mine, Bambam, mine” He pants roughly, feeling his dearest friend go slack in his arms. Bambam's feet ragdoll about as he stares off to the side, much softer cries now easing from his wet lips, Jackson swoops down to place a kiss on them while he keeps up the hard pace, feeling Bambam's cock stirring against his belly once more.

Jackson barely hears the soft, choked “Hyung─.” As Bambam seizes around his cock for the second time. But the “Bambam” He roars when he finally cums echoes through the room.

Bambam moans for Jackson as always, when he cums inside him. Like he can feel each rush of thick cum Jackson's balls push into his guts. Perfect. 

Jackson's perfect boy.


End file.
